ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-gi-oh! Destiny Skirmish
Yu-gi-oh! Destiny Skirmish is a story by KorintheKat. It takes place in an alternate timeline after Yu-gi-oh! GX. It is planned to have six arcs, each with more than 40 chapters (Shortest being the Battle Railroad Finale Arc) Arcs of Yu-gi-oh D.S Dimensional War Arc Cale gets sucked into a alternate dimension where Duel Monsters are real living beings! He meets with Gamma the Magnet Warrior, which becomes his Duel Guardian. Together, they must stop the real world dimension and the Duel Spirit dimension from colliding! Battle Railroad Arc A huge tournament, which has been revealed to of been corrupted by Zaxan! Now, with Duel Burst Fighters on the loose in the tournament, Cale must find other Duel Burst Fighters to help him combat Zaxan's forces! Duel Spirit Invasion Arc In the middle of the Battle Railroad Tournament, Zaxan has succeeded in tearing a hole through dimensions! Now, Duel Spirits collide with Duelists in an epic battle for the world! Battle Railroad Finale Arc The finals of Battle Railroad. The quarter finals, semi finals and finals are placed on the Finale Train. But Volcano Dragon has added a dark twist; The loser of each duel has their soul taken, and the only way for them to get it back is to beat Zaxan and Volcano Dragon! Steelswarm Arc Peace may be restored in the real world, but now the Duel Spirit Dimension is in great turmoil! A race of evil creatures, the Steelswarm are invading, accompanied by Volcano Dragon and other evil Duel Spirits! King of Games Tournament Arc A new duelist, Kalan enters the King of Games Tournament, which Cale and company have entered as well. But this new duelist is suspicious, and turns out he is not who he claims he is.... Volcano Dragon Arc Volcano Dragon has returned. The Duel Spirit Dimension has been split into thirds: Warriors and Beast-Warriors, Volcano Dragon's third, and a mix of everything in one. Cale must unite with old foes and old friends to stop this and put an end to Volcano Dragon! Characters Will be revealed as the story goes on. Cale Truth A 14 year old boy, brother of a world-famous duelist, his sister Jade. He himself is not a very good duelist however, but his skill grows over time. When his sister mysteriously dissapears, it's up to Cale and his friends to find out what happened to her. Duel Burst Form is Gamma the Magnet Warrior. Decks: Runs a Magnet Warrior deck with new Magnet Warrior support cards (made by me) A common user of Trap Cards. Selene Aqua Friend of Cale and 14 years old as well, Selene has known Cale since second grade. She is known to be a very stubborn person. Duel Burst Form is Fortune Lady Water. Decks: Selene played a dedicated Destiny-HERO deck for the first half of the Dimensional War Arc. She is known as the top duelist at Jaywing Junior High. After her Duel Burst Form was revealed to be Fortune Lady Water, her deck was a mix of Fortune Ladies and Destiny-HEROs. Riu Kalen A friend of Cale and Selene's, he is a very intelligent person. Although he is one year younger than both of them, he is a vital part of the team. Duel Burst Form is Neo the Magic Swordsman. Decks: Riu plays a Spellcaster deck, focusing on bringing out his trump card, Dark Magician. His deck is very different to Yugi Moto's though in that he also includes "Token" elements in his deck, using cards like Scapegoat and Lost Lambs with Token Stampede and Token Feastevil to gain an advantage. Jade Truth Cale's older sister, at age 19, is an incredible duelist. She is regarded as one of the top 20 best duelists in the world, a magazine putting here at the 16th best duelist ever. But when she disappears one day leaving no trace, Cale sets out to find her. Duel Burst Form is Black Rose Dragon. Decks: Jade uses a Black Rose Dragon deck, focusing on summoning Black Rose Dragon very quickly and then protecting it with Spell and Trap cards. She runs a lot of Plant monsters. Destiny Skirmish